The present disclosure relates generally to firearms, and more particularly, pertains to an adjustable cheek rest assembly for a firearm stock used to improve the user's comfort and maximize a shooter's accuracy.
There has been a long-standing recognition as to the desirability of firearms in which the stock can be moved between various positions which provide the shooter with the desired length of pull for comfortable and accurate shooting. The adjustable positioning of the stocks is useful during transport, storage and use of firearms, and is particularly advantageous in certain tactical situations. Sliding stocks are known to have a stock assembly in which a butt stock is slidably adjustable along a fixed support member between one or more collapsed and extended shoulder-engaging positions.
In addition to the length of the butt stock being adjustable, it is also important for the top portion of the butt stock, known as the cheek rest, to be adjustable. Cheek rests are known to be variously adjustable on butt stocks as to quickly and comfortably provide a shooter with proper sight alignment.
Attempts have been made to advance the functionality of the cheek rest assembly to include different adjustable configurations, but have been found not to be reliable and durable over repeated operation. Previous variably configurable cheek rest assemblies have been unsatisfactory due to among other things, numerous pieces or parts which can unreasonably increase the weight of the assembly, problematic assembly and operation, expensive production costs, and susceptibility to dirt and grit encountered in the field which can negatively affect use.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a firearm cheek rest assembly which incorporates, in one integrated design, an enhanced adjustable cheek-engaging structure which overcomes the shortcomings of previous designs.